pokebulbafandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Main Version
Hannah the eevee/human main version. Name: Hannah. Real name: '''Yowai. '''Age: 6 (eevee), 4 (human). Birthday: 10th of december. Gender: Female. Bio: Hannah was born a normal eevee with normal coloring. She lived with her brother (Kai, Sayo, Shimu, kibo) ans her sisters (Heiwa, Shina, Betsa). But as her mum came to abuse of the children Hannah became ill being the youngest. Sayo and Shimu where the first to die. Hannah would have been the first had Heiwa and Kai where protecting Hannah so well. After Shina and Kibo also died Kai decided that Heiwa had to go get help, he knew Hannah was to young to do it and that Heiwa was the best choice. Heiwa left promosing Hannah she would return. Betsa and Kai took care of Hannah. Untill her mum noticed Heiwa was missing she asked Betsa who refused to say, but she was killed. Then she went to Hannah since she saw no way Hannah would dare to lie to her. As she attacked Hannah Kai got in betwen he fighted but also lost his life trying. Hannah fleed as fast as she could with her mum not far behind. She fleed until her mum caught her. But before she was killed Melody (a human) apeared she saved Hannah and brung her home with her. Celebi and Mewna allowed Melody to keep the eevee. All was fine till one day while Hannah. Christopher (riolu) and Melody where training they where attacked by a tribe or zangoose. Melody and Christopher stoped just in time. But Hannah didnt she kept it up and when she was atacked her aura was damaged dearly. Christopher fought the zangoose a way and while he was doign so Melody grabed Hannah. Melody huged her and pased her aura straight into Hannah's body giving away her own life but allowing Hannah to live. Christopher didnt even get a chance to help when Mewna and Celebi pulled him away to hide. All the legendaries related to Melody's training where standing there, angry at Hannah believing it her fault Melody's had died. They hurt her badly but Christopher only just saved Hannah. He stayed with her in a cave until Mewna found them and made a house where they lived for some time but then it was destroyed. Hannah curently lives with adopted parents. Relation with other of my oc's: #Christopher: Best friend. #Mewna: Teacher. #Heiwa: Sister. #Betsa: Sister. #Shina: Sister. #Kai: Brother. #Sayo: Brother. #Shimu: Brother. #Kibo: Brother. #Imi: Mother. #Tanoshi: Dad. #Zoe: Party member. #Star: Part member. #Bulba: Party member. #Grivel: Party member. #Flame: Party member. Personality: Childish, fun loving, curious, loveable. She loves geting atention and beign called cute. She loves being huged and loved. Her faveourite drink is moomoo milk and food berries. She has a fear to legendaries, zengoose, poochyena and any other carnivores. She is a great friend but hard to gain trust from. Gallery: ' Hananh new outfit.png EEvee sprite.png Pokemon Hannah with cute bow.png ,isery lonesom eevee.png angel eevee.png christtapher and Hannah lost.png I'm sirius!.png Hannah.png '